Sanguinis Coniunctio
by Ebilein
Summary: Weshalb wollte Voldemort Harry und James aber nicht Lily töten? [COMPLETE]


31. Oktober im Jahre 1981  
Wolken schoben sich vor den sichelförmigen Mond.  
  
Dunkle Wolken.  
  
Schwarze Wolken.  
  
Als würde jeden Augenblick ein Gewitter losbrechen.  
  
Eine leichte Brise wehte über die Bäume des kleinen Orts Godric's Hollow. Viele Häuser wurden von großen Kürbissen geschmückt, in denen Kerzen leuchteten.  
  
Es war Halloween, die Nacht der Geister, Dämonen und Hexen, der übernatürlichen Wesen. Doch davon wollte niemand in diesem kleinen Ort etwas wissen. Zauberei gibt es nicht und wird es nie geben. Diese Ansicht teilten viele Bewohner.  
  
Und dennoch hing eine leichte Furcht in der Luft. Niemand regte sich auf den Straßen. Niemand außer den Schatten der Wolken.  
  
Fast alle Häuser waren verriegelt. In ganz England wurde gemordet. Niemand konnte das leugnen. Grausame Massenmorde. Es gab nur wenige Morgen, in denen nichts darüber in der Zeitung stand.  
  
Die Töne der Glocke der kleinen Kirche durchbrach die Stille. Es war zehn Uhr abends.  
  
Plötzlich stand ein Mann auf dem Gehweg. Man könnte meinen, er käme gerade von einem Kostümfest, denn so wie dieser Mann gekleidet war, zog sich kein normaler Bürger dieses Ortes an. Und Besucher gab es nur wenige, wenn überhaupt.  
  
Der Mann trug einen schweren, schwarzen Umhang. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, denn er hatte eine Kapuze aufgesetzt und das schwache Licht der Laternen reichte nicht die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben.  
  
Tatsächlich war das einzige, das man wirklich von dem Gesicht des Mannes sehen konnte, ein großes Augenpaar, dessen Pupillen schlitzförmig, ja katzenartig waren. Sie leuchteten rötlich und die Pupillen wanderten unruhig von links nach rechts. Als würde der Mann etwas suchen ...  
  
***  
  
37 Jahre zuvor, im Juli des Jahres 1944  
Tom Vorlost Riddle, ein junger, schwarzhaariger, gut aussehender Mann schritt zielsicher auf ein großes Anwesen zu. Das Haus stand auf einem Hügel, abgelegen von der Ortschaft Little Hangleton.  
  
Tom war unruhig, aber die Wut ließ seiner Nervosität keinen Platz. Heute würde er es ihm heimzahlen. Der Tag der Rache war gekommen.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihn eine Gestalt beobachtet hatte.  
  
***  
  
zwei Tage später im Juli des Jahres 1944  
Mehrere ältere Dorfbewohner saßen im Gehängten Mann, dem Dorfpub, gebückt über einen Zeitungsausschnitt, der über die Ereignisse berichtete, die sich in der Nacht vor zwei Tagen oben, im Anwesen der Riddles zugetragen hatten.  
  
"Kaum zu glauben, dass die diesen Frank Bryce nich' bei der Polizei g'lassen haben! Der is' ja eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. Würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn der in der nächsten Woche nich' noch 'n paar Leute umbringen wird!"  
  
Doch das würde er nicht. Stattdessen kehrte der des Mordes an Mr. und Mrs. Riddle sen. und Mr. Riddle jr. angeklagte Frank Bryce in das Anwesen eben derer zurück und verrichtete weiter seine Arbeit als Gärtner. Dass er einen Jungen in der Nacht gesehen hatte, in der der Mord verübt worden war, behielt er, nachdem ihm die Polizei nicht geglaubt hatte, besser für sich.  
  
***  
  
ein Jahr später, im Jahre 1945  
Alle seine Begleiter hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Fast alle.  
  
Der schwarze Magier Grindelwald schaute seinen jüngsten, jedoch treuesten Gefährten an. Er war der einzige, der noch geblieben war. Er würde ihm in den Tod folgen. Wie dumm. Doch auch treu.  
  
Er wäre der einzige, der es wert war, eingeweiht zu werden. Eingeweiht in das verrückte Vorhaben, dass Grindelwald selbst geplant hatte. Das er jedoch nicht zu Ende führen konnte.  
  
Aber der, den er nicht besiegen kann, würde sein Gefährte besiegen können.  
  
Das glaubte er zumindest.  
  
Grindelwald wandte sich an seinen Gefährten. "Du weißt, ich werde diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen können. Dennoch bist du mir treu gefolgt. Zwar würde ich das als außerordentlich dumm bezeichnen, aber du sollst auch deinen Nutzen aus deiner mir vollkommenen Ergebenschaft ziehen. Ich kann den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit nicht gehen, aber du kannst. Den Grundstein hast du schon gelegt, indem du deinen Vater und deine Großeltern umgebracht hast. Die Unsterblichkeit ist zwar leicht zu holen, doch für die meisten um einen zu hohen Preis. Und weil es niemand gewagt hatte, diesen Weg zu Ende zu gehen, geriet die Vorgehensweise in Vergessenheit. Doch ich habe sie entdeckt. Jedoch stellte sich mir das Schicksal in den Weg und ich kann den Weg nicht zu Ende gehen. Deshalb sage ich erneut: Du sollst es schaffen, und als größter Zauberer in die Geschichte der Welt eingehen. Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Tom Vorlost Riddle, unsterblicher Zauberer und größter Magier aller Zeiten, unterrichtet vom Magier Grindelwald."  
  
Schritte kamen näher.  
  
"Glaubst du, du bist dazu bereit, den Weg zu gehen?"  
  
Tom nickte.  
  
"Gut. Du musst wissen, niemand schaffte es bisher die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen, obwohl sie auf einem leichten Prinzip beruht: Du musst alle töten, die mit dir blutsverwandt sind und die selben Ahnen haben. Du musst sie mit eigenen Händen töten, denn lässt du die Tat von einem anderen vollstrecken, so ist die Unsterblichkeit bereits verloren. Viele haben zu viele Ahnen, als dass sie sie alle alleine töten könnten. Doch in dir, in deinen Venen fließt das Blut Salazar Slytherins und er hat nun außer dir keine Nachkommen mehr. Du hast alle noch lebenden, mit dir Verwandten eigenhändig getötet und du musst nur mehr wenige Transformationen vollstrecken, um die endgültige Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen."  
  
***  
  
fünf Jahre später, im Jahre 1950  
Nachdem sein Meister, der schwarze Grindelwald ihm das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit verraten hatte, hatte der nun Lord Voldemort genannte Tom Vorlost Riddle mit verschiedensten magischen Dingen experimentiert und er war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Er begann sich Gefährten zu suchen, wie einst sein Meister Grindelwald und weihte sie in die Schwarze Magie ein.  
  
***  
  
zehn Jahre später, im Jahre 1960  
Lord Voldemort war entsetzt. Obwohl er alles, was ihm sein Meister Grindelwald befohlen hatte, getan hatte, hatte er nicht die ihm versprochene Unsterblichkeit erlangt.  
  
Vor Wut getrieben suchte er in sämtlichen vorhandenen Dokumenten und fand was er gesucht hatte. Er war kein Einzelkind. Er hatte eine Schwester. Sie war mit ihm blutsverwandt, und wie in ihm ein Teil seiner Mutter weiterlebte, lebte auch in seiner Schwester ein Teil ihrer Mutter weiter.  
  
Und Lord Voldemort begann nach ihr zu suchen. Und wenn er sie finden würde, würde er sie töten.  
  
***  
  
zehn Jahre später, im Jahre 1970  
  
Gelassen blickte der Dunkle Lord auf seine Gefolgschaft. Immer mehr kamen zu ihm und er nannte sie Todesser. Er hatte viele mit dem Versprechen gelockt, auch ihnen das Geheimnis zur Unsterblichkeit zu verraten. Natürlich würde er das nicht tun. So dumm war er nicht. Er wollte keinen Konkurrenten. Und der einzige, den er hatte, war Albus Dumbledore, der von Voldemort verhasste aber gefürchtete Muggellieber. Der Muggel mochte wie Zauberer, ohne Unterschied. Der solche Muggel wie seinen Vater mochte.  
  
***  
  
zehn Jahre später, im Jahre 1980  
  
Nun war er nur mehr eine Handbreit von der Unsterblichkeit entfernt. Er hatte seine Schwester und ihren Mann, einen Mister Potter ausfindig gemacht und getötet. Er glaubte, nun wäre er unsterblich doch er fand ein Fotoalbum, das Bilder eines jungen Mannes mit zerzaustem Haar und einer Brille zeigte. Und er wusste, das war sein Neffe, der von ihm ohne ihn zu kennen verhasste Neffe, der ihn davon abhielt unsterblich zu werden. Und Voldemort begann zu suchen, zu suchen nach diesem Mann namens James Potter, doch er fand ihn nicht, und einer seiner treuen Gefährten, Peter Pettigrew, sagte ihm Dumbledore, der Muggel-Möger Dumbledore hielte ihn versteckt.  
  
Doch dass konnte Voldemort nicht abhalten ihn zu suchen und er fand heraus, dass James Potter, sein Neffe, eine Frau geheiratet hatte und ein Kind, dessen Großonkel er nun war, gezeugt hatte.  
  
***  
  
ein Jahr später, im Jahre 1981  
  
Wie töricht musste Dumbledore doch sein!  
  
Voldemort musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an diesen greisen Mann, den er gefürchtet hatte. Denn Muggel-Möger Dumbledore hatte auf die Familie von James Potter den Fidelius-Zauber angewandt und hatte Peter Pettigrew zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer ernannt.  
  
Doch nun würde er den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit erlangen, denn Pettigrew gab das Geheimnis preis.  
  
***  
  
am 31. Oktober im Jahre 1981  
  
Lord Voldemort ging über den Gehsteig zu einem Haus, dessen Hecke fein säuberlich geschnitten war. Oft schon war er an diesem Haus vorbeigegangen, doch er hatte niemanden darin erspäht. Nun aber konnte er ein glückliche Familie sehen.  
  
Die Frau seines Neffen war bildhübsch und Voldemort würde sie zur Frau nehmen. Sie war nicht blutsverwandt mit ihm und deshalb würde er sie nicht töten müssen.  
  
Voldemort holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Schreie ertönten.  
  
Schreie seines Neffen. "Lauf, Lily, rette dich und Harry! Er ist es!"  
  
Lily hieß sie also. Ein schöner Name.  
  
Voldemort zuckte den Zauberstab und tötete seinen Neffen binnen weniger Sekunden. Das grüne Licht des Todesfluch lag noch einige Augenblicke über der Leiche von James Potter. Er war wohl erst um die zwanzig Jahre alt. Fast schon zu jung zum sterben.  
  
Er wäre ein hübscher Mann geworden.  
  
Voldemort verscheuchte die Gedanken.  
  
Er lief die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch und fand Lily Potter über ihren Sohn und seinen Großneffen gebeugt.  
  
"Gib mir den Jungen!", herrschte Voldemort sie an.  
  
"Niemals!" Tränen rannten über ihr hübsches Gesicht, benetzten das Tuch in das das Baby eingewickelt war. "Niemals!", rief sie noch einmal.  
  
"Rette dein eigenes Leben, törichtes Mädchen!", schrie Voldemort. "Du musst nicht sterben, wenn du mir das Baby gibst. Ich würde dich zu meiner Frau nehmen."  
  
"Lieber sterbe ich als dass ich deine Frau würde!"  
  
Dummes Mädchen. Tapferes Mädchen.  
  
Tot lag sie da, ihren Arm schützend um das Kleinkind gelegt.  
  
Sie hätte nicht sterben müssen. Sie war umsonst gestorben. Sie hätte leben können ...  
  
Voldemort erhob erneut den Zauberstab. In wenigen Augenblicken wäre er unsterblich. Er würde jeden beherrschen können und er würde seinen Feind, den Muggel-Möger Dumbledore töten können.  
  
Doch kaum hatte er die Zauberworte über die Lippen gebracht spürte er seinen Körper fallen. Er selbst stand noch da, doch seine Hülle, sein Körper lag am Boden und zerfiel zu Staub. Schutt und Asche begruben ihn. Doch Voldemort lebte noch. So kurz vor dem Ziel war er gescheitert, aber weil er so kurz vor dem Ziel war, lebte er noch. Er lebte noch, war aber fast näher am Tod als am Leben. Doch er lebte.  
  
Und seine Schreckensherrschaft würde nie mehr enden. 


End file.
